The Beginning of Good Memories
by Byakugan Hyuga
Summary: Sasuke is forced to wake up a sick Naruto. Naruto's fever has affected how he acts, how will Sasuke cope with this? Will Sasuke be able to discover love? SasuNaru


I'm currently in love with this couple, so I decided to make a one shot of them. It's my first fanfic about them but, give it a chance and enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Beginning of Good Memories

Sakura hummed to herself as she followed the road to Team 7's meeting area.

Today was definitely going to be an interesting training session.

This was the first day Kakashi was going to allow Sasuke and Naruto have a practice spar.

Kakashi usually separated them but, he felt Naruto and Sasuke were beginning to become good friends.

Sakura smiled when she saw her raven hair crush standing in the meeting spot.

He was leaning against the tree, arms crossed and eyes watching the sky.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted from the other side of the clearing.

Sasuke gave a kind of grunt in reply.

She didn't bother looking around for their other team-mates.

None of them came early for training anymore, the whole team knew Kakashi would arrive 3 hours after the time he told them to meet up at.

Of course, Sasuke was always the here first.

A thin cloud of smoke appeared on the rock to her right.

Sakura waved when she saw her Sensei appeared.

Kakashi gave a small wave and slid off the rock.

"I see Naruto is missing." Kakashi said as he peered around the clearing.

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke finally looked at Kakashi.

The dobe was never late for training, especially on days when he knew he would be able to fight him.

"Only one way to solve that, someone has to get him." Kakashi smiled wickedly.

Sasuke could see Sakura gulp hard and cross her fingers.

He remained calm, annoying Naruto seemed like a good start to the day. He deserved it for forcing him to go to the Ramen shop the night before and end up getting chased by fan girls till he was able to get home.

"Thanks for volunteering, Sasuke." Kakashi smiled when he saw the Uchiha glare.

"Sakura and I can begin sparring as you get your partner."

Sasuke stood straight now, glaring more as he finally walked past his Sensei.

XXXXXXXX

He hated going to the dobe's house, it meant walking past the park.

He looked straight ahead, blocking out the park he was passing.

Sasuke let his emotionless expression slip into a frown.

The cheerful children laughing made the horrible memories return.

The memories of Itachi taking him to the park after their training.

They would have to walk by it on their way home, so Itachi would allow his little brother to stop at the park.

Itachi wanted his brother to be able to play with other children, the little Uchiha was always stuck in the manor.

Though, little Sasuke preferred having his brother push him on the swing.

After the long day was over, Itachi would carry his exhausted brother home on his back.

"Sasuke, I love you. it doesn't matter what mom and dad say, I'll stay with you."

Sasuke shook his head when he remembered Itachi's words.

The old Itachi was a fake, someone playing the nice brother act until he had the chance to prove his power.

He did leave Sasuke, he left him with nothing and no one.

The only thing Sasuke had was the memories.

Itachi didn't love him, he left Sasuke to live in constant fear.

Did anybody truly love him?

He entered Naruto's house, feeling more depressed the he had before.

Sasuke walked over to the nearby bed, watching the boy sleep.

"Dobe, wake up." He grumbled at the boy who had made Kakashi force him to come get him.

Naruto rolled over and now Sasuke could see his face.

He smiled when he saw how cute Naruto looked when he was sleeping.

Wait, did he just think Naruto was cute?

Sasuke shook his head again, trying to make his brain stop thinking these awkward thoughts.

"Sasuke…….."

"You're missing training and making me miss mine." Sasuke said coldly.

The blond didn't answer, which made Sasuke nervous.

Naruto always came back, yelling excuses to get out of trouble.

Why hadn't he this time?

"Are you sick?" Sasuke asked aloud as he placed his hand on the boy's forehead.

He pulled his hand away fast when he felt the heat coming from Naruto.

Now that his mind had pushed the memories away, Sasuke could notice Naruto's physical condition.

His usually perfectly tanned skin was definitely showing signs of a fever.

Sasuke went to the small bathroom and wet the only wash cloth.

He smiled when the blond sighed in relief when the cold cloth was placed on his forehead.

Usually he would make fun of Naruto for getting sick but, for some reason he only wanted Naruto to feel better.

Seeing Naruto happy made all the memories fade, for awhile at least.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, the one holding the cloth to his forehead.

Naruto pulled when he didn't feel Sasuke pull away.

The Uchiha ended up beside the sick blond.

"Sasuke." The smiling Naruto said as he snuggled into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke just laid there, his heartbeat speeding up more by the second.

He let Naruto cuddle up to him, it felt good somehow.

After Sasuke had finally calmed himself, his mind began racing with questions.

"I love you." The Kyubi boy said into Sasuke's shirt.

Those three words answered all the Uchiha's questions.

"I love you, too." Sasuke replied automatically.

His brain wasn't making all the decisions anymore, his heart was.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the warm boy.

Then it struck him, what he was doing.

He had admitted his feelings to the dobe.

"I want to help you, I want to be able to give you good memories. I will truly love you." Naruto's words made the Uchiha gasp.

Someone did truly love him.

Small tears formed at the his eyes as the words repeated in his head.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's face turned towards Sasuke's.

He was finally crying tears of happiness, not pain.

"I want your help." Sasuke let his lips collide with Naruto's into a passionate kiss.

He didn't care if he got sick, this was one of his happy moments.

They both pulled away when they needed to breath.

Sasuke rolled over, pulling Naruto with him.

They were both on their side, Sasuke pulling Naruto closer.

"Too bad you have a fever." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's hair.

(In case you don't know this, fever cause people to forget and not be able to think straight.)

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke put his hand to his forehead when he heard the front door to the Uchiha manor slam shut.

There was only one person who would charge into someone's house without knocking.

"Naruto." Sasuke groaned when he thought of how much bigger his headache would get when the annoying blond began to bug him.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto skipped into the young Uchiha's room.

Sasuke rolled over to ignore his visitor.

They Kyubi boy jumped onto the unoccupied side of the bed.

"You're missing training. Are you feeling okay?" Naruto said as he peeked over the boy's body.

Sasuke's usually perfect porcelain skin was too many shades brighter.

"You're sick, aren't you?" Naruto smiled at the possibilities this would bring.

"Yes! Now go away!" The raven hair boy chucked one of his pillows at the blond.

Naruto dodged easily, Sasuke being sick meant his accuracy was bad.

Naruto smirked again, he had the perfect opportunity to get back at the Uchiha.

Something stopped him though.

A dream.

The dream he had last night.

It seemed more real now.

Sasuke was sick because he really had been at his house.

"But, I want to help."

Sasuke remembered Naruto telling him that the night before but, the Kyubi couldn't remember because of his fever. Naruto didn't want him, helping him would take forever. He didn't want to love him, right now he only wanted Sasuke to get better so they could train.

Everything Naruto had said the day before was a lie, just like Itachi.

Naruto now stood in front of the sick Uchiha.

He crouched down slowly and began playing with Sasuke's hair.

"We both need good memories." Naruto whispered to the boy he had came to love.

"Like I said before, I love you." Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto spoke and stroked the side of his face.

Sasuke knew now, Naruto did remember the moment that would bring both of them to a new beginning of good memories.

XXXXXXXX

Sorry if Sasuke and Naruto were out of character but, sometimes we need to see the two of them so in love with each other. I didn't know how to end it, so sorry if it was a bad ending. Please review and if people really like, I could add more to it. So, PLEASE REVIEW!

Matashda,

Byakugan Hyuga


End file.
